


Love talk- Wrong or wrong

by Dear_Aprilie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, But its not creepy, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and very much in love, but they are there, stray kids briefly mention, they are both very gay, they are watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dear_Aprilie/pseuds/Dear_Aprilie
Summary: It’s rare to see the younger blush when Minho kisses him since it’s always Jisung who asked for kisses, but anytime Minho shows affection, Jisung becomes a flustering mess and he might be a little too in love with a said squirrel boy.“Did… did I said something… wrong?”Jisung's words suddenly get slurred but he still able to get the whole sentence out.“Hmmm… I heard nothing after you tell me I could kiss you. Now, can you ask me again?”
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 89





	Love talk- Wrong or wrong

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language :( please keep it in mind

***  
It's been a year since their debut, the schedule has been crazy packed but everyone is happy! It's their dream, after all, the goal they've been trying to achieve together.

They spent another day practicing with all the strength they've got then come back to their dorm to take their well- deserved rest and doing their things!  
Only Minho and Jisung sat back in the living room, they enjoy talking to each other so that's what they do if they have time after practice  
.  
It's not like there is much to talk actually, they're together almost 24 hours a day! But they found comfort and relax in talking to each other so that's what they do.  
They talk about food, about life-style, about what they saw on the internet or just how they should improve in their performance,... They always talking non-stop it's come to a point Chan has to wonder sometimes how they can talk too much without getting tired.

But today is different, it's just Jisung talking on and on about a song he's writing currently and Minho just staring at him.  
Jisung eyes always lit up when he talks about what he loves- music. 

'I could never get tired of it, of looking at him' - Minho's mind wander  
'How could his eyes shine so bright? How can someone be that pretty and cute at the same time? I don't want him to stop talking. But I want to kiss him... Should I just do it?' 

Million things running in his brain that he didn't even notice Jisung already stopped talking and now is screaming at Minho- demanding him to be back on Earth.

'Ah, he's cute... what's he yelling? Did he know he is glowing?'- Minho unknowingly has a bright smile on his face, staring intensely at a screaming squirrel boy in front of him.

“Hyung… HYUNGGG~ YAAAA LEE MINHO!!! Stop daydreaming, focus on me pleaseeeee~”  
Jisung has his arms waving furiously, trying to get some attention from Minho- who just staring at him with an “idiot in love” look.  
Not gonna lie, he loves when Minho looks at him like that.

After a few seconds, Minho slowly realized that Jisung is calling him, his eyes blinking nonstop. Did he zone out too long? What happened? What did Jisung talking about? Minho can’t tell anymore, his brain is currently in a haze.

“Hmm?” - That’s all that comes out from Minho right now, he doesn’t know how to explain.

“You’re looking at me with that look, again!”  
Jisung’s chocolate orbs are spearing in Minho’s consciousness, questioning and demanding to know what’s going on in his partner’s mind.

The younger’s hand going up to brush the hair in front of the latter’s eyes away.  
The gentle gesture makes Minho shiver and leans in his hand, expecting Jisung to ruffle his hair like he always does. Minho loves affection, especially if it comes from the boy he loves. He just likes to say that he hates it. 

Jisung is the perfect man for Minho you could say. He loves skinship, loves to say “I love you” out of nowhere, loves to tell everyone that ‘Minho hyung is my soulmate’, loves to show the world that he loves the older. It’s put them in trouble sometimes, he just doesn’t care that much, they can just brush it off as “bromance” kind of things, they know the fan loves it.

Jisung means it when he says Minho is his soulmate though.

“What look?” - The older having some trouble trying to understand what the boy implying.

“Oh, you know, the ‘I think you are my whole world’ kind of look?”  
Jisung collects all of his courage to look straight in the latter’s eyes while saying that.

The air around them suddenly feels stiff, no one says anything, just intense staring, so much that they could even hear their heartbeats.  
The young boy’s head is totally in panic mode now and what is better than cracking some stupid line now?

“Ah, I mean I know I’m hard to resist that’s why you keep staring at me, right? Just kiss me if I’m wrong haha…”  
Jisung said while ruffling his hair and smile wholeheartedly.

The older frozen for a few seconds before he leaned in and gives Jisung’s lips a peck which was surprisingly a brilliant way to make the squirrel boy goes silent.  
Minho loves to attack the younger with love when he least expected it. Jisung always asked for kissed everywhere, Jisung’s a needy lover. Jisung is his.

It’s rare to see the younger blush when Minho kisses him since it’s always Jisung who asked for kisses, but anytime Minho shows affection, Jisung becomes a flustering mess and he might be a little too in love with a said squirrel boy.

“Did… did I said something… wrong?”  
His words suddenly get slurred but he still able to get the whole sentence out.

“Hmmm…I heard nothing after you tell me I could kiss you. Now, can you ask me again?”  
The older’s smug look is annoying to him but he sure knows how to make Jisung fluster.

They repeat ‘the question’ several times until their respective leader clearing their throat to announce his present that the cheesy couple stopped it.

“At least try not to do “that” in the living room where everyone has to hear or see you guys doing whatever”  
Chan gives them a disapproval look while pointing at the kitchen area, where their teammates are all there and enjoying dinner.

“What do you mean by ‘THAT’, we’re just kISsiNG?”  
Minho said while leaning in and giving Jisung a few more pecks loudly, which caused their maknae to fake vomiting at them.  
Jisung giggled, love pooling in his eyes as he leaned in to steal a few more pecks from Minho.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post ever on here ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.


End file.
